OnlyLove
by Yaoi-Bitch
Summary: Cardverse GerCan. King and Queens can love who they choose but still wed to their destined choosers. What will become of the king of hearts and Prince of Diamonds, only time will tell
1. The Prince And The Joker

Matthew was here for the past two days,he is here for work as prince it was his duty."hmm a walk out to the gardens will calm my head…I never been out of the kingdom this long."Mattie walks outside he doesn't know where Gilbert went.

Gil smiled as he saw Matt and quickly walked over to him. "Hey Mattie! So you do you like the Hearts Kingdom? I grew up here you know!"

"Oh Gilbert! It's beautiful,yes you mentioned that to me once before, must be nice to come home does it? "Mattie smiles at him. "Oh would you like to come with me for a walk to the gardens? "Mattie says feeling a bit better and at ease.

"Yeah its nice to visit again, though it hasn't been home since I became a Joker.."Gil smiled before nodding at Matt. "And sure, I do miss the gardens.."

"Oh yes not many like jokers,but it's good you could come with me and a chance to visit your brother."Mattie starts walking to the garden,mattie change it clothes in the style of hearts but with his home colors."I remember only little when we were children before everything else happened…he probably doesn't remember me, after all it's been ages since then. "mattie give a small laugh as he steps onto the path to the gardens.

"Jokers are evil..according to the vast majority of people.."Gilbert chuckled good naturedly as he followed Matt, waving to those who glared at him before smiling at Matt. "I'm sure Lud remembers you Matt, maybe not very much, but I bet he at least remembers a little."

"Hm I don't see why jokers are human just like us."Mattie looks at the flower petals fall from trees as he thinks."That is true,I will find out tomorrow I have hope if he only remembers me a little bit. "Mattie holds out his hand as he grabs a hold of a petal."Gilbert how did you become a Joker? "Mattie turns to him with softly look on his face.

"It's because of our power I guess..In a way we have more than even the strongest Queen.."Gilbert chuckled before humming at Matt's question. "Hmm, well it was a few years ago..I remember that I woke up feeling a tingling all over my body...and then I saw the mark on my arm.."He said softly as he looked at Matt.

"I see other before you must have done evil with that power,so you just get chosen without choice then,to wake up with a marks of a joker and sent away because of it."mattie hums softly as he walks on looking at the flowers as he plays with the petal."I'm afraid to get my mark…I feel I'm not ready to rule a kingdom or be a king or queen,is that childish to think? " Mattie sighs softly feeling the nice breezes.

"I have done things that may be considered Evil to some.."Gilbert hummed as he looked away from Matt before sighing. "If you get a mark, I do not doubt that you would be a brilliant Queen.."He smiled.

"I think pranks and tricks are not as evil unless someone gets hurt. "Mattie turns to him looking at Gilbert."Thank you Gilbert I shouldn't worry so much about it then."mattie laughs at his own silly worries. "I'm just being silly and worried of something that didn't happen yet."

"Yeah, so long as no one gets hurt pranks and tricks are harmless."Gil grinned before chuckling and ruffling Matt's hair. "And yeah, no use worrying about stuff that hasn't happened."

"Hey stop my hair! "Mattie laughs as he swats away Gilbert's hand."come on sit. "Mattie says as he sits down on a beach and pats beside him and takes out some candy."here,i know you miss the candies here, you said you like theses ones. "Mattie hands them to Gilbert happy to give something to his best friend.

"Oh sweet! Thanks! I missed these so much!" Gil grinned as he took candy Matt offered and ate it. "Mmm so good!" He grinned as he sat down with a happy sigh. "God I missed these."

Mattie giggles at him and hums before speaking."You said Ludwig likes sweets much as you do right? I might give him a gift of sweets before I leave home."mattie thinks trying to remember what gilbert said what candies Ludwig liked before."ah I forgotten about what you said when I asked what candies Ludwig linked,I must if been busy with something if I have forgotten."mattie frowns slightly as he thinks.

"Yeah, Lud likes Candy hearts and chocolates with caramel centers."Gil smiled as he ate his candy while looking up at the sky with a happy hum.

"Hehe then I should get some tomorrow after our meeting ,would you like to come? "mattie looks around as he sees movement in the flower bush."hmm? "Mattie gets up and goes to look what it was.


	2. The Prince And The Joker Part II

Matthew was here for the past two days,he is here for work as prince it was his duty."hmm a walk out to the gardens will calm my head…I never been out of the kingdom this long."Mattie walks outside he doesn't know where Gilbert went.

Gil smiled as he saw Matt and quickly walked over to him. "Hey Mattie! So you do you like the Hearts Kingdom? I grew up here you know!"

"Oh Gilbert! It's beautiful,yes you mentioned that to me once before, must be nice to come home does it? "Mattie smiles at him. "Oh would you like to come with me for a walk to the gardens? "Mattie feeling a bit better and at ease.

"Yeah its nice to visit again, though it hasn't been home since I became a Joker.."Gil smiled before nodding at Matt. "And sure, I do miss the gardens.."

"Oh yes not many like jokers,but it's good you could come with me and a chance to visit your brother."Mattie starts walking to the garden,mattie change it clothes in the style of hearts but with his home colors."I remember only little when we were children before everything else happened…he probably doesn't remember me, after all it's been ages since then. "mattie give a small laugh as he steps onto the path to the gardens.

"Jokers are evil..according to the vast majority of people.."Gilbert chuckled good naturedly as he followed Matt, waving to those who glared at him before smiling at Matt. "I'm sure Lud remembers you Matt, maybe not very much, but I bet he at least remembers a little."

"Hm I don't see why jokers are human just like us."Mattie looks at the flower petals fall from trees as he thinks."That is true,I will find out tomorrow I have hope if he only remembers me a little bit. "Mattie holds out his hand as he grabs a hold of a petal."Gilbert how did you become a Joker? "Mattie turns to him with softly look on his face.

"It's because of our power I guess..In a way we have more than even the strongest Queen.."Gilbert chuckled before humming at Matt's question. "Hmm, well it was a few years ago..I remember that I woke up feeling a tingling all over my body...and then I saw the mark on my arm.."He said softly as he looked at Matt.

"I see other before you must have done evil with that power,so you just get chosen without choice then,to wake up with a marks of a joker and sent away because of it."mattie hums softly as he walks on looking at the flowers as he plays with the pestle."I'm afraid to get my mark…I feel I'm not ready to rule a kingdom or be a king or queen,is that childish to think? " Mattie sighs softly feeling the nice breezes.

"I have done things that may be considered Evil to some.."Gilbert hummed as he looked away from Matt before sighing. "If you get a mark, I do not doubt that you would be a brilliant Queen.."He smiled.

"I think pranks and tricks are not as evil unless someone gets hurt. "Mattie turns to him looking at Gilbert."Thank you Gilbert I shouldn't worry so much about it then."mattie laughs at his own silly worries. "I'm just being silly and worried of something that didn't happen yet."

"Yeah, so long as no one gets hurt pranks and tricks are harmless."Gil grinned before chuckling and ruffling Matt's hair. "And yeah, no use worrying about stuff that hasn't happened."

"Hey stop my hair! "Mattie laughs as he swats away Gilbert's hand."come on sit. "Mattie says as he sits down on a beach and pats beside him and takes out some candy."here,i know you miss the candies here, you said you like theses ones. "Mattie hands them to Gilbert happy to give something to his best friend.

"Oh sweet! Thanks! I missed these so much!" Gil grinned as he took candy Matt offered and ate it. "Mmm so good!" He grinned as he sat down with a happy sigh. "God I missed these."

Mattie giggles at him and hums before speaking."You said Ludwig likes sweets much as you do right? I might give him a gift of sweets before I leave home."mattie thinks trying to remember what gilbert said what candies Ludwig liked before."ah I forgotten about what you said when I asked what candies Ludwig linked,I must if been busy with something if I have forgotten."mattie frowns slightly as he thinks.

"Yeah, Lud likes Candy hearts and chocolates with caramel centers."Gil smiled as he ate his candy while looking up at the sky with a happy hum.

"Hehe then I should get some tomorrow after our meeting ,would you like to come? "mattie looks around as he sees movement in the flower bush."hmm? "Mattie gets up and goes to look what it was.

"Ah nah I'm meeting Vlad tomorrow, but you have fun."Gilbert smiled as he finished his candy before looking over at the bush. "Huh? Wonder what that is…"

Matt slowly walks to the bush"I don't know,what if it's a monster. "Matt summons his weapon just in case as he move the bush but sees Kitty's."Kitty's? "Matt looks at the baby's. "Is it common to have cats here? "Matt turns to Gilbert as he puts away his weapon.

Gil frowned as he heard Matt and got up, walking over to have a look and grinned. "Aww their so cute!"He cheered as he picked up a small white one. "Heh I'm going to call you GilKat!"

Matt laughs softly and look down at the black one."Aw this one started cry when you pulled the other away, I think they are brothers."Matt picks up the black Kitty and sees it's blue eyes."hush it's okay,then of you name this one! Since they are brothers. "Matt smiles as the Kitty stops crying now cuddled in matt's arms.

Gilbert looked at the little black cat in Matt's arms and hummed before opening his mouth.  
"His name is..LudKat…"Ludwig huffed softly as he walked up behind Matt and Gilbert, smiling as he saw the white one in his brother's arms. "And the one brother is holding is called GilKat.."  
"Haha I knew it!"Gil laughed as he nuzzled the little kitten.

Matt nod's to lud and laughs at Gil."of course I will remember it,how could I not they are so cute~"matt says softly and giggles as ludkat licks his cheek."hey stop it~haha."Matt pets the Kitty as it still licks him making him want to cuddle and baby him more.

"I named them that because it was easy to remember.."Ludwig said with a slight smile before chuckling as Gilbert started to play with Gilkat. "So, Matthew? How have you been?"

Matt looks up from ludkat laying in his arms falling asleep, as he looking up at Ludwig."ah I have been good I see you have been too. "Matt says as he give a soft smile to him feeling nervousness rises."Sorry I didn't attend your wedding, my duties forbid me too,being an heir is a bit hectic through the years "matt says softly as he looks away from him.

"It is no problem, I understand..and you wouldn't have missed much at the wedding, Kiku and I were eager for it to end...we had dinner with his lover afterwards though, so that was nice.."Ludwig smiled in remembrance.

"I suppose so,but I would liked to see you instead."matt blushed how that came out."ah I mean it would've been nice to see you and kiku."matt heart was beating fast like when he was kid when he and lud would play."I'll make it up to you some how I promise."matt giggles softly as he smiled at lud.

"You don't need to make it up to me or Kiku Matthew.."Ludwig said before sighing. "How long are you staying in Hearts?"

Mattie looks at him."If you insist,well originally I was supposed to stay a week,so two weeks now if I'm not mistaken."mattie walks to the beach and sits as he lays Ludkat in his lap."I'm not worried to leave yet,it's been a long time since being in the kingdom of hearts."

Lud smiled and walked over to the bench and sat beside Matt. "Mm two weeks..I will ensure that you have a grand time, and much has changed since you last visited…"

"I'm sure I will,it has changed but still has it's beauty,hm I will be heading into town tomorrow I would like to see more."mattie was happy Ludwig hasn't forgotten him and pets ludcat.

"There is a small festival tomorrow in town that I am sure you will enjoy.."Ludwig smiled as he sat next to Matt and looked around the gardens before chuckling as LudKat started to purr and roll around on Matt's lap. "You're very lucky...LudKat only let's Kiku pet or hold him.."

"I'm sure I will,though Gilbert will not be joining me he will be meeting with Vlad."mattie giggles softly as he pets ludcat."I guess i am,he is so cute~"mattie says happily as he plays with ludcat.

"Yes I heard Vlad would be joining us sometime this afternoon."Ludwig smiled before chuckling as Matt played with his cat. "There are more of them around you know? You just need to know where to look.."

"oh I see,wait there's more cats?then I will have to find them."Mattie laughs as he picks up ludcat lays kisses on him and giggles softly as he cuddles him."oh before I forget. "Matt sets down ludcat in his lap as he takes out some candies and hands them to Ludwig. "Ah here I bought them for some kids when I arrived, but I saved some for you and Gilbert, take them. "Mattie smiles happily up at him with his hand out to him with candies in his hands.

"Yes, there's one named for every King, Queen, Jack and prince.."Ludwig smiled with a slight blush before accepting the candy with a happy smile. "Thank you Matthew…"

"Really? Then I must look tomorrow. "Mattie nods with a slight blush. "You're most welcome king Ludwig~~"mattie teases him just like when they were kids mattie laughs as some cherry blossoms fall on his hair.

"Their all over the castle..some in the library and some in the throne room and out here in the gardens.."Ludwig smiled before hearing a bell and sighed. "And that signals the end of my break...I will see you at dinner.."

"Ah yes see you at dinner. "Mattie was a bit sad but smiles at him."now go before one of your servants come and get you. "Mattie says as he still sits on the bench with ludcat."I will look for the other cats. "Mattie pets ludcat as he looks up at lud.

Ludwig nodded and gave a small bow to Matt before walking back to the castle just as Gilbert walked back over with GilKat sprawled over his shoulders. "Check it out Mattie! I think he likes me!"

Mattie looks over at Gilbert. "He reminds me of you and Ludwig choice of name suits him. "Mattie laughs softly as he stands up with ludcat in his arms."there are more cat I'm going to find them. "Matt walls to look for the one in the garden first.

Gil chuckled and nodded as he followed Matt, with GilKat content to lay on his shoulders. "The Names really do suit them! And awesome let's go in a cat hunt!"

Mattie laughs as he walks ahead but goes silent for awhile before talking."Gilbert don't tell anyone if I tell you this…I have a crush of Ludwig for a long time…but I'm afraid to ruin are friendship."mattie says softly as he frowns softly as as he walk looking around for more cats.

Gil chuckled and rolled his eyes with a smile. "I already know Mattie, you're not exactly subtle about it kesese.."He smiled before looking at Matt. "Lud has a crush on you too.."

"i was being nice, but I'm not that obvious… Am I? "matt stops and turns to him with a blush on his face."H-he does? Are you sure? I mean I'm happy but don't you think it's was only when we were kids? "Matt was happy but wants to know if he still does.

"Your as obvious as your brothers love for cake.."Gil teased gently before nodding. "I'm sure Mattie, remember just because I'm a Joker doesn't mind that I lost my abilities as a prince of Hearts..and I can sense it...Lud is in love with you still…"

Matt nods and smiles."I trust you,but now it's a game of who will ask first."matt laughs softly as he sees two cats that look the same well almost the same."oh look twins. "Matt runs halfway and kneels down seeing the them groom each other. "So cute~"matt holds ludcat still as matt kneels to see the Kitty's lying in patch of flowers."I wonder what there names are? Hm Alcat? ….mecat? Ah that sound odd.. "Mat tilts his head slightly.

"Haha yeah it's going to be a close one to see who confesses first." Gil nodded with a chuckle before kneeling down next to Matt. "Hey look they have collars!"He exclaimed with grin before reading them. "The big one is Alcat and the smaller one is Mattcat!"

"...Ludwig said he named them didn't he? Hm I like it…"matt felt a bit tired now and cold."I should head back to my room for the time being,ludcat what to come with me? "Matt says as he stands up but hear a softly meow as he looks down and sees Mattcat. "You to come on. "Matt says and sees Alcat runs pass matcat."seem I'm taking three of them then. "Matt laughs as he walks out of the garden.

"Yeah Lud said that he named all of the cats." Gilbert smiled and followed Matt and the cats out of the gardens. "Looks like you have some new friends Mattie!"

"I like new friends!hmm oh gil lud said vlad was coming here this afternoon,I need to get a gift for him what do think he likes? I mean candy or cakes? "Mattie laughs as ludcat jumps down from him arms and he hit's Alcat on the head before they run ahead of him."I will head to town and get Ludwig's gift and vlads. "

"Vladdy doesn't really..ah..well, he doesn't eat...he drinks.."Gil chuckled softly as he thought about his vampire lover. "I'll come with you to town though, help you pick out a gift for Lud.."

Mattie forgot it's been a long time."oh I forgot,gah I'm a terrible friend. "Matt sighs softly as he walks beside Gilbert as they go into town."well I will think of something for him. "Matt smiles as he watched the cats wait for them.

"Ah it's cool, not many remember, seeing as Vlad isn't as wild or scary as the others of his kind."Gilbert reassured as he walked with Matt.

Matt and Gilbert walk out in town as they talk."Hm only when he gets angry it's terrifying,and I wished never to get on class bad side after that."matt hums happily as he sees the store called Candy and Sweets. "Come on Gil,you can pick what you want also."matt walks in the store looking around for Ludwigs sweets.

"Ja..Vlad has his moments.."Gil chuckled as they walked into the sweets shop, ignoring the sign that said "no jokers".


End file.
